The Mark of a Cobra
by Cleo786
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Elekttra's life was like before she arrived at the dumping ground? This story contains so many themes of friendship, romance, violence, and losing people you love.
1. Chapter 1

Mark of a cobra – Prologue

**A/N: Guys, Hi! Im Sally-This is my first ever fan fiction so I would really appreciate some reviews, If I get a load of reviews with encouragement and constructive criticism ; I will definitely write more :-)**** So anyway this is just the prologue to get people interested, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE- Review! You've driven me to begging if you don't. What would also be helpful is if you actually give me some idea's in your reviews- do you want me to write about her POV in Elm-tree house? Or just her life before that- trust me I will really do some great storylines…SO anyway enjoy!**

"You must be joking me, Kali." Elektra said as she eyed the long silver snake earring that Nadia held. Elektra didn't have any piercings meaning that she had to get it done by Nadia; the walking malteser, Nadia was pretty and everything, she just had the mental capacity of a mascara brush.

"It's perfectly safe- I mean, look at me…Im a beauty professional." She reassured Elektra in her patronising Newcastleaccent. Elektra looked at Nadia; her silky brown hair was dyed a wine colour and was secured back into a messy bun, revealing four piercings on her right ear and the red eyed snake in the other ear. "I don't know…" Began Elektra but was cut off when Kali grabbed Elektra's hand. "Come on- This is for _real_ now Lex, you can't just let some stupid un-pierced ear get in the way." Kali always had a way to postpone Elektra's worry. "But you know what _she's _like." Elektra whispered gesturing Kali to look at Nadia. Nadia absent-mindedly dropped hot pins on to the floor, Both girls laughed as they watched the flustered red haired Pakistani gather up the pins swearing under her breath. Elektra picked up her sprite bottle from the blue bed and took a big gulp; the flat, lemony taste made her stomach churn more as she saw Nadia holding the pins. "Ready?" said Nadia as she swapped an ice-cube from her left hand to her right. "Whatever" Elektra answered. She followed Nadia's instructions of holding the ice behind her right ear, Nadia quickly and professionally pierced a perfect hole in Elektra's ear. To her surprise it didn't hurt a bit BUT what really hurt was when Nadia pushed the cold metal snake's tail through Elektra's ear. She winced as it made contact with her freshly pierced skin. Kali smiled and handed Elektra a dirty mirror. Elektra eyed her reflection making contact with her own greeny-brown eyes first, like she always did when she looked in mirrors. She brushed her blue streaks out of the way and examined her tomato coloured ears that the snake had coiled around. She could hear the blood pumping inside of her ears, it stung as if the snake injected venom into her ear itself. "Hey, Lex" Elektra looked up at her best mate. "Your true now- That's a mark of a cobra"

**A/N: So anyway I really hoped you enjoyed that small extract; I will only carry on if I get reviews… Remember; Im on my knees :-) CleoSally xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: Others

**A/N; Guys, sorry for if I took kind of long writing this chapter- It's because I couldn't be bothered if I wasn't getting any reviews, So I decided I would only update if I got 7 reviews new for each chapter. I was thinking about doing Elektra's POV for each chapter. So let me know what you think. Constructive criticism, opinions and suggestions appreciated! Enjoy**

"So anyway I'm Elektra, I live…never mind that" I answered back to the tallest boy in the gang. I didn't want to tell them where I lived especially as I live in a care home. I mean- All of these kids may be totally messed up, BUT they still had relatives. And I lived in a 'care' home. "What's your FULL name?" said a smaller boy about the age of 12 emphasizing the full in his squeaky voice. I felt kind of sorry for him; the only reason he was in the gang was because they needed a tiny kid to fit in to smaller places when burgling houses. "Im Elektra…No surname" I answered back bored.

"Everybody has a surname" He replied trying to act smart.

"Well, I'm not 'Everybody' Are you going to give me the bloody money or not?" I was getting pretty restless so I leant against a crumbly bricked wall, staring at all the boys' facial expressions. "Well I was gonna, but you might be a double member you could work for more then one gang… How am I gonna know if my money- my PRECIOUS money is going to the right place?" Said the gang leader.

"Oh because; stealing money from your dad and selling drugs is hard earned is it?" I chuckled, savouring each word in my mouth and throwing them at him like daggers. It was four months since I had got 'the mark' and it seemed the earring had replaced my blood with venom. "Don't get cocky" He was fuming and pushed me against a black rusty gate-hard. "Calm down furious George" His face was three inches away from mine. My comments just made him angrier. I looked over his shoulder to be facing six gang members appearing shocked. "look at me when I'm talking to you" He tried to act like a 'big man' " man your breath is just _rank" _I coiled away melodramatically to piss him off. "Listen you blue headed freak" He started furiously, but he didn't finish because he caught sight of my shiny earring glimmering proudly behind my hair. He brushed the hair out of my face and behind my ear. He eyed my long snake and his face lit up a second later with realization. "She's a Cobra"

**A/N; Thanks I hope you liked the chapter… please review because you don't even have to sign in either? Just type a name… I have a pretty good idea of what my next chapter is going to be but I need at least 7 new reviews before I update…thanks, SallyCleo **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter – Duck and Run

**A/N: Sorry for the humongous gap between writing chapters.. I was very ill, not only with writers block but with a fever awwwwwww I hear you all say well here is the next chapter. Enjoyyy….. Btw there is a lot of dialogue in this chapter…**

"Yeahh, so what if I'm a Cobra?" I replied.

"So… you give me the Barbie doll, and I give you the money." Said the gang leader, laughing- His whole gang laughed as if he was a top comedian or something. For sure he referred The Barbie doll to Nadia. Usually I don't stick up for Nadia but she _was _a Cobra. "Let me explain this to you slowly step by step; First of all her name is Nadia, yes?" Before I could finish what I was going to say he spat on my shiny blue doctor martens, His disgusting spit dribbled down my shoes and on to the yellow soles- I was angry, fuming… But I refused to let him see me defeated. "Those cost more then your wardrobes put together, or even more then your gang's wardrobes put together." I said calmly. "I would reply but your not worth it" he replied trying to reply smartly, obviously fuming because of his red face and perspiration dripping down his head. "Really? because you just replied right then." I said laughing at his dumbstruck face.

"Any way as I was saying, Her name is Nadia…" Again I was interrupted by a dark haired boy, about the age of 13. "Err, not her bruv; she's bere tinky FAM." Tinky? I thought to myself… racist much? "Would your mummy like you talking like that? Hm..? Honestly how old are you anyways? 8?" I said to him.

"Look, We just want _Nadia _and you can have your money you silly Cobra." Said the gang leader in a forced sickingly sweet voice. "Oh you've melted my heart you really have BUT I'm going to have to say errrmmmm…no, period." I answered in a sarcastic tone of voice. He clenched the fist of £5 in his palm tighter. "Your not getting the money simple as." Now this made me really annoyed, I really had to return to Kali with something otherwise she would be pissed. "That wasn't the deal" I said emphasizing the 'deal' like it was going to make a difference. "We are a gang, deals are broken." Was his answer. I started secretly planning in my head; I would say something that would tick him off to distract him then try and grab the money- yes good plan Elektra I thought grinning to myself. "What are you grinning about?" He boomed. "I was just thinking, your gang's so full of younger's, cant you make REAL friends?" I smiled sweetly, raising one eyebrow.

"I've been too nice to you, now your in for it" He said to me pushing me against the gate more poking the bolt against my thigh. He raised his free hand and clenched it ready to punch me. Sissy, I thought. I ducked just as he threw his punch towards me; missing and whacking his knuckle against the top of the black gate- making it bleed. Fortunately he dropped the money in pain, but I only had enough time to grab 3, £5 notes as the gang members ran to grab me. I laughed wildly as I ran over the gang leader doubled over on the floor. I ran as fast as I could out on to the street and alleyway shouting loudly behind me "_That _was for ruining my ." I stopped for breath putting a hand through my colourful hair. I sat down for a second on the nearest bench, and my phone started to ring- It was Kali . I picked it up hoping to hear the smile in her voice when I told her what I had done. But I was wrong, very wrong.

**A/N: Guy's, sorry if this chapter wasn't as good as the others- it's because I was distracted by the film despicable me , even though this is like my 17th time watching it. Anyways Reviews appreciated… CleoSally xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter- Flashback

**A/N: Ellowwwww! I know, I know I'm horrendous at uploading on time BUT it'snot my fault! Blame school, snow, My phone- Anything but me… SO to make up for it I think this chapter is extra interesting because it is in Nadia's Point of View- so here we go! NOT A LOT OF DIALOGUE IN THIS ONE! Oh and it has a swear words in this chapter.**

Nadia's POV

Elektra was really in for it now- she had angered Bill from the boy gang and guess what? She baited out that she's a cobra- oh jeez… she was definitely gonna get it, I just hope the £15 she bought was going to soften Kali up. Cher and Jodie had come to HQ as well. Hardly HQ more like P-U it was near a dump-yard- lovely, just what stench I need to mix with my alien Thierry Mugler perfume. Cher sat on the gravelly ground, Kali leant against the wall, and Jodie just squatted over a rubbery tyre on the floor. Me? Well I just stood there like a startled Bambi trying not to make contact with anything in case I caught an infectious disease. It was all too quiet and awkward as we waited for Elektra to return. It seemed weird when I over thought about it (and trust me I don't overthink anything.) but I always imagined giving people makeovers in my head when I was bored- My eyes lingered over to Cher; who was silently picking the dirt out of her nails. Her hair was orange- pretty natural reddish orange; unlike mine… It was long but she always kept it either tied back into a low pony- tail or behind her hoodie, Shame It would of looked nice in a French plait and maybe some green makeup would look great on her especially with glittery eyeshadow- It would of complimented her hair colour. Then I looked at Jodie, Her hair was JET black and tied in 2 ponytails like a manga cartoon. Hm. Cute but her make up is too gothic. Smokey eyes plus Jodie equals sexy, Gothic overdone eyeliner plus Jodie equals messy. What was I thinking about? I was supposed too be worried about Elektra; But I wasn't. She never did like me, I guess she always had the impression I was stealing Kali from her, to be honest she thought that about everyone who came within 2 meters of Kali. I looked around bored. Anything looked interesting to me, then I saw a Heinz tin can on the side of a large wheely bin. Baked beans… my dad used to make me that. Dad.

-Flashback-

It was 2am, I was on my laptop talking with Ali my best friend on facebook. I could hear my dad walking up the stairs, his heavy and slow footsteps was much too familiar for me. I longed to hear my _moms _footsteps outside my room again; rhythmic and light like a squirrel. But I was never going to hear my moms footsteps – she was dead. My dad knocked on my bedroom door, I looked around at my red and black walls, I couldn't be bothered to answer; What was the point?

"Nadia- Are you awake? I made you beans? With toast" His voice echoed through my half empty room. He cared- a lot but he wasn't good with words, he always ended up making me angrier even when he tried to cheer me up in the first place.

"I don't want beans leave me alone I'm busy" I said in a flat voice. He came in any way. I tried to ignore the hurt on his face. Damn, now I was going to have to make myself feel less guilty by making HIM the enemy. "You should knock before you come into a girls room, I could have been changing." I said to him rudely.

"I know you weren't changing, Im your dad I know these things" He looked at the laptop in my hands. "Get off the computer, Allah knows how long you've been on there" He was obviously exasperated, But I had to make him the enemy; otherwise I was going to have a sleepless night-again.

"Don't bring god in to this shit" I said raising my voice louder. I returned my eyes to the laptop screen and pretended to write back to my friend, but I wasn't, I just wrote : 'Please mom come back, Please mom come back'

"Don't you dare swear to me, I AM your father… I deserve more respect from a child… What has happened to you Nadia Malik? You used to be so much more fun, so much more sweet… Where did I go wrong?" He was almost talking to himself rather then asking me. He was being so stupid, Didn't he know how lonely I've been since mom died? Im a teenager, I need a mom. Not any old hag; I need my REAL mom. He made me angrier.

"You think you know everything that happens don't you? Well you damn well don't! I think you should leave this room, before I leave this bloody house." I was nearly going to cry, I was rude to my dad all the time, but not _this _rude. Adrenaline ran through my blood as I tried not to make eye contact with his shell shocked face.

"Right, Im taking this computer away from you" He said as if the laptop was the root of all evil. He tried to pry the laptop away from my clenched hands, But failed in doing so and instead accidently snapped the charger from the top. I exploded.

"Look what you done you bastard! You ruined it! You're the worst father ever, I hate you so much; Wanna know why I'm not the same? Because of YOU" I grabbed the plate of beans on toast he had placed on the table earlier, and threw it against my black wall, The red liquid dripped down the wall like blood. I had had enough, I didn't care about my charger one bit, I cared about my family, I cared about my little sister, and my older brother… I cared about my best friend Ali, I cared about… My dad. Yet I still left, ran away leaving them all behind. Little did I know that my dad would die a year later with depression.

-End of Flashback-

"What were you thinking about dolly daydream?" Jodie mocked when she saw me staring at the Heinz can. People think nothing goes on in my head. It does, A lot does.

**A/N: Well, I took Moso-Beans advice about new paragraphs when new person speaking, so Yeah it came out okay… Review and tell me what you think of Nadia's flash-back, Thanks CleoSally xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter - The Cobra Fight

**A/n: I apologise if this chapter is a bit dodgy, it's because I was hungry and couldn't be bothered to write properly… I used to write my new chapters in my notebook first and then transfer it on to laptop. BUT now I just write it straight on to the word document because I find it quicker to transfer; even if I have to sit there and stare at the screen… Why am I telling you this? I don't know but enjoy this chapter anyways. BTW I might not be able to update regularly like once every week after this chapter because firstly this isn't my lappy :-D it's my dad's…and he's coming back from a different country on Friday and is he gonna let me go on it? Hell no.**

Elektra's POV

I looked at Kali, standing next to the others in the dump yard… She looked annoyed like I had done something SO wrong, It was kind frustrating considering I had just been spat on, pushed on to a spiky gate, and verbally abused at JUST for her. Her hands were on her hips, her plastic Rolex watch sat on her wrist like an ornament. She never cared what time it was so I always wondered why she had a watch, she used it like an ornament- She used it to make her outfits look less trampy, she had always convinced everyone in the gang to buy at least one expensive item (mine was my DM's) to bring their outfits together, not that you could call tracksuit bottoms or baggy hoodies an _outfit _– which is practically what every cobra wore any way; excluding Nadia of course.

"Oh my friggin' god Elektra…" Started Kali, She only used my full name when she was mad at me. "Don't you know that the bloody gang leader knows _I'm_ the leader of the cobras? Now I'm getting all cheery about how you escaped, and then telling me over the phone that he saw your earring? Did I NOT tell you to take the earring _out _before going? It's not like you were the proper first member like we agreed you would be" She scolded me like I was her stupid daughter. I had a LOT of things I wanted to say to her, I never really stood up to Kali but now she was being unfair – as usual.

"Erm, Kali- Who made you gang leader? And We agreed that this gang thing was just us two sticking together, now there's Angelina Ballerina joined in too." I mocked, at Nadia; At least now I had an excuse to.

"Excuse me, just because I actually care about how I look doesn't make me a sket " Replied Nadia louder then her usual voice. I eyed her clothes; she was wearing an extremely short pair of denim shorts, a black turtle neck short sleeved top, black high heeled boots, an expensive peacock necklace and a few silver and black bangles that sat silently on her thin wrists almost falling off them altogether. "Listen, as well as it being a really cold autumn day, I've never recalled anyone making such an effort to go to the dump-yard, who were you trying to impress? A Bananas peel?" Jodie sniggered quietly. All the anger and chaos that had been building up inside of me was getting thrown at Nadia; but what was this? Nadia actually looked like she was going to kill someone… Weird, Nadia never really got Angry, Angry. She took a large step towards me and looked me straight in the eyes, we were exactly the same height with her heels on- And that was probably the ONLY thing similar about us.

"What are you gonna do? Poke me with your eyeliner?" I knew this was about me and Kali but I always wanted to verbally abuse Nadia; I cant believe I stuck up for her earlier… Earlier… This was mainly her fault, the reason the idiot didn't give me the money was because I wouldn't give him Nadia. "This crap is mainly _your_ fault anyway." I wanted her to ask why.

"And why's that?" Bingo.

"Because you're a slag." I spat at her and she slapped me. I was about to push her onto the floor, and watch her squirm against the dirt when she screamed as loud as she could.

"Don't you ever call me that!" Her eyes were going to pop out of her head and her face was all red; It was the ugliest I'd seen her. I found her weakness.

"Oh please I bet you haven't taken any pain before; I was pushed about everywhere, sometimes beaten up in care… you don't even live in me and Kali's care home so how do you know REAL pain?" I wanted to emphasize the ME AND KALI bit so Kali would think I was suggesting our friendship again.

"Do you love your family?" She asked me- surprisingly calm.

"No, I don't give a shit" This part was true I said my voice still threatening. I definitely had a bad childhood but I didn't really care about my actual family.

"I've known more pain in the last 4 years then you have in your life." She said quietly, and could hear a small lump in her voice, She was vulnerable – Time to attack, just like a true cobra.

"Really? Broke a heel and got sore blisters; how painful." I laughed sarcastically. Kali interrupted. "Shut up now Lex"

Nadia was now in silent tears "My mom died when I was 11, Every day I had fights with my dad for the stupidest reasons- one day when I was 14 I ran away from home… getting discovered by social workers and being sent to a care home were everybody called me a _slag, _I refused to ever see my father again and found out later he died in depression because of me; now my siblings are god knows were and the last things I ever said to my father were that he's a bastard." I heard someone gasp

_Damn. _I guess we are similar in more then one way; we both had a fucked up past.

**A/N: I hope that was good, leave a review oh! And thanks to my regular readers- you make my day poor Nadia, Oh and Elektra and Kali arefriends now cos Kali called Elektra Lex. Love SallyCleo xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

The Mark of a Cobra

Chapter; Getting Ready

**A/N: Can I just say something? You guys are absolutely amazing, I love you so much and I appreciate every single individual review that you leave. I dedicated this chapter to someone special ;-) You know who you are cos your name's in the chapter**

Cher's POV

Mission status: 1) Go to Jodie's friends, friends house party

2) Me, Jodie and Nadia distract people while Kali And Elektra steal as much as they can from upstairs.

3) when Kali texts me, take Nadia and Jodie by the hand and meet outside to do a runner together

4) mission complete.

My thoughts were interrupted when Elektra boomed out.

"What the hell am I supposed to wear? In case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly Coco Chanel?" She groaned… Elektra had nothing to wear, She didn't own a dress, dress wasn't a word in her dictionary. We were sitting on Elektra's bed; by WE I mean Nadia and Jodie and me. Kali was pacing up and down Elektra's cupboard sized room. The other children and social workers had gone to watch some kid's show and left Elektra by herself because she refused to go with them, they didn't really care about her to be honest either. I looked at Nadia she had on a short black strapless dress and also a studded, black leather jacket to cover her bodice- Where did she get the money? Her hair was tied up in a high pony tail and her make up was to the maximum – as usual; this time a midnight blue theme. She insisted on doing me and Jodie's makeup too, obviously. Jodie wore a red kimono with white blossom's patterning it, that was just above her knees. Her hair was tied back in to a neat bun and with a few curls of her fringe loose as well as two chopsticks through the bun crossing each other. Her shoes were flat and her make up was subtle and pink which was the opposite of what was actually raging inside of her. Me? Well I had on a longer dress, it was green and it was a maxi dress. My hair was open loosely and I didn't bother straightening or curling it- But it looked pretty and natural just like my olive and brown makeup. I looked good. My eyes darted over to Kali; She had on green tights and a basic black dress; like Nadia's but a more automatic black colour. Her hair was a normal ponytail but with a bottle green flower clip. Elektra was still in her average blue jeans and her grey hoodies.

"What about you just go like that?" I suggested trying to save time and hassle.

"Are you mental? No one goes to a house party wearing jeans and a hoodies… Unless you're a tramp." She said, obviously exasperated.

"Why don't you borrow a dress from Mandy? She has loads?" Asked Nadia, Since Elektra and Nadia's fight, Elektra decided to tell Nadia about her past, her older sister Mandy and her controlling parents putting her in care. But Nadia always said the wrong thing at the wrong time. Luckily Elektra pretended like she didn't hear there was an awkward silence. Kali gave Nadia a look and Nadia just looked down at her long nails painted black. My heart skipped a beat as I felt something vibrate and looked down at my blackberry – Phew it was just a text. The red led light flicked on and off, as I looked down at the text I had got, It was probably Khairun; my friend about her friends party (basically my mutual friend) I was right on both accounts but what I read wasn't good.

'Cum qwickkk… I need yur helppp! Please, It hurts..'

**A/N: I hope you liked it, Review, Review Review! And yes thank you for the review about suggestions I will definitely pm if I need some ideas, thanks. Xxx CleoSally **


	7. Chapter 7

The Mark of a Cobra –

Chapter- Heart to heart as we talk and walk.

**A/N: Hey, Liking the reviews; and I really think that I'm gonna be like those fanfic stories that start to get popular which is a really good thing and its thanks to you guys… I did something wrong in the previous chapter and it was writing Mandy instead of Melissa. I will change this as soon as possible.**

POV: Nadia

"How about me and Kali go together – that way at least we have me to distract and Kali to steal while you guys help Elektra get the make up on?" the suggestion sounded pretty good to me, It took me a long time thinking it up so they better appreciate it.

"That's not a bad idea actually…" Jodie grinned, looking at me with her hands on her hips. Thanks, I said mentally. Kali confirmed and we pushed out of the door and on to the top of the staircase. The walls were bright yellow and you could see damp patches behind the grotty paint; I didn't touch the sticky wooden banister as we walked down this 'care' home and as we came close to the front door I let out a huge breath as now I had fresh air instead of the smell of wet rags and greasy children. Poor Elektra; Kali was transferred to a new care home because of the trouble she caused which was about 4 months ago which meant Elektra was just getting used to life in care without Kali. I didn't understand why she didn't just go back home? So what if her mom was a bit controlling? At least she had one. At least she had a home. Well- Im hardly one to talk am I? If only I could turn back the clock a year. If only.

"You know when we get there; just do what you normally do with boys y'know? Flirt and stuff; I'll sneak upstairs quietly." Kali reminded me as we stepped on to the path. It was the 2nd of September and the trademark England cool air and darkness reminded us of it. Goosebumps pimpled my legs, but I was used to that.

"Sure you told me like a hundred times?" I said back to her. Sometimes I felt as if I was Lennie and everyone else I knew was George from _of mice and men._ She just gave a little nod and we walked for a couple of minutes in silence; we both knew the way since Cher had told us about 57 times. We'd just have to tell the house owner that we were Cher's friend's – They wouldn't care any way to be honest… It was a teenage house party. It was a bit weird actually because Cher had said that her friend who happened to be at the party was in trouble but she wasn't sure what to do. We _Cobra's _weren't the superman type, more of the villain type. Obviously. I twitched my nose to warm up my nose and slowly slipped my hands into my leather jacket pockets. There came a turning and we were close to the road. I looked up and saw a billboard on the side of an off-license shop; "Anti wrinkle cream- no more wrinkles, only 14 days" it read. There was a picture of an old woman who had about 2 wrinkles and claimed to be 66 years old. Kali must have been looking at the same thing as me because she snorted.

"You don't have to be clever to know that's a load of bull" She mumbled- almost to me but not quite to me directly.

"That's so obvious that it's a con" I said to her trying to start a conversation.

"Like I said – you don't have to be clever." She repeated herself to me; It took me a few seconds to realise what she meant. What happened to our conversations, they seemed to stop as time went by… nothing really mattered in the gang- considering you had to know each other to actually be a gang. Well she didn't know my life outside the gang. Heart to heart as we walk and talk ; yeah right.

You didn't exactly need a satellite navigation system to find this house because you could see neon flashing lights and loud music from 2 miles off. Raging from inside the house. Well- This 'mission' is going to be fun I thought to myself. We both walked with the same steps towards the house not bothering to check the door number.

Kali turned to face me a millisecond after she rang the bell. "Don't forget- don't get us clocked." She stopped talking when a male, teenager opened the door. Memories, tears, hugs, laughs – friendship. Gushed through me like a gale wind. I looked at this boy- His hair was dark brown, and gelled up into spikes, He was wearing, black loose jeans and a baggy pink or red shirt (I couldn't tell in the light) My eyes darted down his tall body at his feet- White Lacoste trainers. I looked back up at his face he was quite dark in complexion- and he was holding a see through green plastic cup- of which contents I did not know. A smile- His trademark smile was all it took for the fairy of remembrance to strike me with her wand.

"Ali?"

"Nadz?"

**A/N: Phewww…. I'm going to sleep nowww and I'm hungry (as usual) so yehh bye thanks, leave a review etcetc. SallyCleo **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Reunion

POV Nadia

**A/N: What a fail. Yep, that's right… The last ever episode of TBR was a complete & utter fail. Where was Liam? Ugh…!**

**On a lighter note; enjoy **

I jumped up the small step connected to the door and bear hugged what used to be one of the most important person in my life. I smelt Ali's welcoming natural boyish aroma, he rubbed my back clumsily with his empty hand. But when I lifted my head up from his shoulder I smelt his breath- Alcohol I thought.

"Are you drunk?" I questioned him, a bit annoyed that our reunion was going to be a bit awkward.

"No No, Just a bit tipsy." He said, his voice was the same as usual but a bit slurred. I started to get panicky, Ali never drank; in fact I always remembered him saying how much drink changes a person. But I always used to reply with; 'A sober mans thoughts is a drunk mans words'

"But you never drink." I squeaked.

"This is a party loosen up Yeahh?" He replied slowly, and then looked behind me to Kali. He smiled goofily at her; his white teeth gleaming, as if someone was jerking his mouth open.

"Who's your friend?" He said to me still looking at Kali.

"Name's Kali... I'm gonna go _dance _now" she nodded but waited till he wasn't looking and ran upstairs taking her mobile phone out of her bra as she went upstairs.

"Where have you been then?" he asked me casually, as if he was asking me what I thought of the weather. My heart rate quickened instantly, and I couldn't look him in the eyes. I then remembered that he was drunk and took advantage of the situation.

"Who cares? Lets go have some fun!" though I didn't actually feel like it, All I wanted to do was sit and have a decent conversation about anything and everything with him.

"Yeah! I like your *hiccup* dress by the way" He smiled.

"Thanks Ali" His name, Ali- It sounded so right on my tongue. He pulled me with a force by my thin wrists and pushed me into, what seemed like a large living room, But I couldn't really tell because it was pretty buggered up. There were bottles of Lucozade, Red bull and cheap vodka littered all over the floor like bowling pins. There were pizza boxes on 3 stretched out tables and sofa's full up with snogging teenagers. The music was blasting through every nook and cranny of this room and there were teenagers dancing to it like they were given energy potions. Some girls and boys were sprawled up against a smudgy wall smoking sheesha, and talking to each other loudly. Well. Whoever's house this was… they were gonna get in a LOT of trouble from their parents that's for sure. My fringe came into my eyes and I quickly brushed it back so it wouldn't block my view of the mess that was surrounding me.

Where did Ali go? I thought looking around me. My eyesight was terrible and I had to squint to see what the hell was going on. I turned around quickly still squinting like a chimpanzee, to be facing a teenage boy about 6ft, His hair was black and I couldn't see his eyes properly but they were bloodshot. He held a cigarette expertly with between the nub of his middle finger and his index finger. His other hand came towards my chin and he made me look in to his eyes. He wasn't bad looking except for the fact that his eyes had bags under them and his breath stank like beer.

"Oh, so your not squinting any more hey sexy?" He chuckled mimicking my squints.

"Ugh. I wouldn't want to squint to see you clearly anyway" I said, pissed of that he had made fun of me but made me look like a…

"Im going to cry!" He said faking to blubber, I rolled my eyes and he quickly leaned forward to kiss me, holding the top of my arms together with his strong and firm hands. I spat on his face and squirmed violently in his arms.

"Get off me" I pleaded. Where the hell was ALI? – Just in time I sighed in relief as he came into my view.

He greeted the boy, who held me. WHAT? How could Ali know such a vile person, Him and Ali's persona did not mix whatsoever.

"Ali? Where were you?" I said trying to hold in my anger but failing in doing so.

He jumped back like I had actually pushed him. I looked at the boy grasping me and was just about to snitch, when I saw the glint in his eyes; he beat me to it.

"YO man, seriously? You know this bitch? Tell her to lay off me- she was all over me; you know I have Clarice." He said smirking. Ali didn't see his smirk. My face went red as Ali gave me a disappointed yet scary look.

"Ali? He's lying! Look he's the one holding me?" I pleaded and bellowed at the same time.

He continued to lie; "I was trying to push her back" He said trying to act uninterested, and released his grasp too.

"Thank god" I muttered and walked quickly to Ali holding the front of his shirt lightly, but demandingly. "Let's go now" I said, looking at him but pulling him. He pulled me way and shook his head. I felt like I was going to burst out crying.

"Don't you believe me?" I shook him hard and his eyes grew hard. Tears sat in my eye socket, ready to fall- but I tried to stop them.

"You stupid sket, your hurting me." Ali's words.

My tears fell from both eyes in sync, After all:

'A sober man's thoughts are a drunk man's words.'

**A/N: Omg I'm gonna cry now LOL! Anyway apparently TBR there is going to be a new series coming out but without tracy… IDK just rumours but if they do they better bring back liam. Or else.**


End file.
